Casper (Game Boy)
| Platforms = Game Boy | Media = Game Boy cartridge | Release Date = | Previous Game = | Next Game = | Appearances = Featured Characters: *Casper the Friendly Ghost Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * Locations: *Whipstaff Items: * Veichles: * | Games = Each of the levels consist of four main mini games, which the player can do in any order, and two final mini games that only appear at the end of the game. However, three of the main mini games are the same every level, with their only difference being a slightly increased difficulty level. The main goal of these games are to make it to the end with as much Ooze as possible (Ooze being much like points). The games are as follows Protect the Ooze: In this game, which resembles a Shooter, Casper's three uncles Stretch, Fatso and Stinkie will fall from the sky aiming for containers of Ooze. If they collide with the containers, the containers take damage. The player's weapon is a vacuum (represented on-screen by a cross hair moved by the directional pad and activated by the a button). The game is lost if the containers take too much damage Ooze Runner: In this game, Casper must climb and descend ladders while avoid his three uncles to collect small buckets of ooze. Once Casper collects enough Ooze, he must return to the top platform and touch an exit sign. The game is lost if one of Casper's uncle's touch him, or the time runs out. Return the Books: In this game, the player must safely return library books to the book return. Fatso drops books while vials of ooze occasionally appear at the bottom of the screen. For this game only, Casper will be able to transform into a floating trampoline. Casper can move across the screen faster and collect vials of ooze, however books pass right through him. As a floating trampoline, you move slower and can't collect ooze, but the player can bounce the books safely to the return area. The game is lost if three books fall to the ground. Varying Puzzles: This is the only one of the four main mini game that varies from level to level. These games function much like a Rube Goldberg machine that the player must assemble. The player is given a menu of many items. Some of the items are useful to the player during the level, some are not. It is up to the player to figure out which items belong in which place in order to achieve their goal. The game will indicate how many items the player has chosen are the correct items for the current level. The goals for each level are as follows: Level 1: Make breakfast for Kat Level 2: Wake up Casper Level 3: Create a functioning machine that collects ooze and pours it into a bottle. The Up and At 'em Machine: This mini-game only appears at the end of the game. As Casper, the player must push the chair and safely guide Kat to the laboratory where they will attempt to resurrect Dr. Harvey with the lazarus machine. The player must dodge swinging chains and the ghostly trio. After a certain point, the player will be able to push the chair towards the right of the screen to complete the level. Getting hit by a chain will cost the player a life, while getting hit by one of the trio will cost the player ooze. The game is over when the player runs out of lives or ooze. Casper Says: This mini-game only appears at the end of the game. This game resembles Simon. The player must push up, left, down and right in the pattern shown to them by Casper and his uncles. The length of the pattern the player must repeat depends on the difficulty level they chose at the start of the game. Upon completion, the Lazarus machine is activated and Dr. Harvey will be resurrected. | Ending = After the player saves Dr. Harvey, they participate in one final Ooze Runner to collect ooze for Casper. Upon completion, Casper and Kat dance together while the ghostly trio and Dr. Harvey look on. | References = * [http://www.gamefaqs.com/portable/gameboy/data/585657.html Casper] at GameFAQs }} Category:1996 video games Category:Casper video games Category:Game Boy games Category:Game Boy-only games Category:Natsume (company) games Category:North America-exclusive video games